


all非 | 荒唐

by yinwo



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Kudos: 4





	all非 | 荒唐

我看见罗非被他相熟的法医压在透明的落地窗前肏着，他白皙的背裸着，深色的丝绸睡衣挂在腰间，往下是浑.圆的两瓣臀肉，雪白透亮，吞吐着一根紫红粗大的鸡.巴，带起粘腻水声。

他的手撑在玻璃上，纤细的像是一掰就断，我看见他手腕的一颗小痣在微微的颤抖，像是他发抖的呻吟，他的呻吟很荡很浪，像是往心头钻的一簇簇火，烧的人发慌。

那个法医紧搂着他的腰，贴近他的身体，咬着他的耳朵含糊的说些什么，我听不清，但不外乎是些撩拨的骚情话语，罗非的脸泛着情欲的红，他把脸贴在窗上，潮湿的眼流着泪，他的声音轻飘飘，“快一点…别说这些废话……他下午有回来……”

法医从喉咙里发出嗤声，“被他发现不好吗？搞不懂你为什么要结婚…”法医顿了顿，按着罗非，更深更重的肏进去，咬着牙，有些忿忿的，“真要结婚的话，和我不行吗…？”

罗非笑了一下，轻慢的，漂亮的。并不回答。

我看到法医粘稠的体液从罗非被肏的深红的翕张着的穴里汨汨的流下，看到法医抱着罗非去了浴室，去了很久，水声淅淅沥沥，时有时无，我知道他们一定又做了，即使主人马上就要回来。

罗非是我主人的夫人，他们交往了一年，在上个月结了婚。我一直很喜欢罗非，我的主人也很喜欢…他喜欢的，都快要疯了，他为了罗非几乎失去了自我，他所有情绪都被罗非牵动。可是罗非就是这样的人。

他们交往的时候，我见到他时，他总是穿着严实的三件套，看起来禁欲又严肃，可是我知道他淫荡的本性。我从一开始就知道。毕竟没有人会在一只猫面前伪装什么。可是我很喜欢他。喜欢他的笑，喜欢他身上的味道，什么都喜欢。

他的床事坊间传闻无数，个个说的有鼻子有眼，而我的主人坚信罗非是个律己的绅士。但是，三人成虎，说的多了，主人也会怀疑，但是罗非从来不解释，只是笑着搂着主人的脖子吻他。

罗非不解释，因为他默认了。只是我的主人不愿意相信，他愿意自欺欺人，愿意一厢情愿的认为罗非的身体只被他打开过。

但事实上不是。罗非喜欢猫，他和主人的初识也是因为我。而相较主人的工作，罗非作为探长，时间空闲的多，他常常抱着我到处玩，玩着玩着就遇到打着偶遇旗号的情人也不是一次两次。

如果迷人是一种病，那罗非绝对是重症患者。不管是床下禁欲冷漠的样子，还是床上放浪骚情的样子，都让人无法招架，怎么会有人不喜欢他？怎么会有人不为他着迷？

而面对扑上来的狂蜂浪蝶，罗非虽然说不上来者不拒，但是他的条件相当宽泛，只要看的过眼，鸡.巴够大，都可以往床上带，直到现在，也是如此。也就只有主人还在一厢情愿的装傻。

他和人做.爱从来不锁门不关窗不拉帘，自然也不会避讳我，无所顾忌，不知道多少人在深夜幻想他的肉体射.精，明明看起来冷漠禁欲，可是眼角眉梢都透着媚意，深入了解便察觉其满灌的肉.欲气息。

我见过他被警察压在警车里肏，扒光了衣服贴在黑色的座椅上，被警察舔了穴再用鸡.巴从后面捅进去，他很快就又骚又浪的摇着屁.股叫起来，警察一面吻他的后颈，一面捂着他的嘴，用力操.他，在他身体里射了三四次，操的他软乎乎的流着泪缩在他的怀里。

我看见过他被年轻的学生操弄，他骑着学生的身体上下吞吐，学生从脸红到脖子根，顺着他的指示顶胯操弄他的敏感点，一边害羞一边肏的用力，含着他胸前红润的乳.头，吸奶似的啧啧有声。

我见过他被黑帮的当家绑起来肏弄，一身雪肤躺在红色的床上，眼睛被黑色的绸带蒙着，潮红的唇塞着口衔，唇边溢着湿淋淋的涎水，纤细的手腕被黑色的绳子绑着磨出红痕，柔软的身体被深深的打开插入，两条长腿架在肩上被顶的摇摇晃晃，那人的鸡.巴向他薄的像纸片的肚皮撞一道道弧，惹得他浑身发抖，眼上的绸带都发湿。

那个当家花样多的很，滴蜡，皮鞭，各种性.爱道具，罗非浑身都是青青紫紫，眼泪不住的流，脸上水淋淋的，狼狈又美丽。当家被迷的不行，粘着罗非又亲又摸，在他身上射到射不出。

后来我又见过他们很多次，每个人卯足了心思制造偶遇，在罗非面前低到尘埃里，百般的献殷勤，可是我再也没在罗非的床上见过他们，每一个。

他总是喜新厌旧，大多睡了一次就抛开，重复睡的我只知道主人和法医，法医是他唯一一个带回家做.爱的外面的男人，他们在家里做.爱，在每一个他和主人做.爱的地方做 爱，浪.叫，射.精，高.潮。

他第一次带法医回家是主人出差两个月的时候。法医跟在他身后进门，一进门就落锁，把他压在墙上就开始亲，一面亲一年伸手解他的衣服。

法医把他的衣服解开，裸着白皙的胸和挺立的两点，黑色的领带还绑在脖子上，垂下来，法医看了他一眼，笑着一点一点从嘴唇往下吻，一边吻一边舔。罗非白细的的手轻轻的按在他的后脑，潮红的唇流出轻喘，身体不自觉的向前更贴近法医。

他们性急的不行，连床都等不及上，就在地毯上，沙发上，茶几上，来了一次又一次，粘稠的精.液味道充斥着整个屋子。

做完了两人还抱在一起，法医的阴.茎拔 出来，在他的腰间蹭着，一面蹭一面对着罗非亲亲摸摸，黏黏糊糊的，罗非任着他亲，脸上的表情很淡，他不在床上的时候总是这样。

“我要洗澡。”罗非的声音都微微有些哑，法医说好，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，蹭他的脸，四下亲了又亲，才把他抱起往浴室走。罗非的屁 股被托着，还在水淋淋的往外流着精.液，色 情极了。

罗非的眼睛很湿，他看到我的时候笑了一下，搂上法医的脖子，“一会给咪 咪喂点牛奶喝。”

“好。你怎么这么喜欢咪 咪？我也养一只好不好？”

“不要，有咪 咪就够了。”

浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，时断时续像现在一样。

我缩在自己的小窝，听到门开的声音，我看到主人回来。我心里一惊。

主人走到我面前，摸了摸我的身体，“咪.咪变胖啦。”我喵喵叫，想引起浴室里的人注意，主人只是笑着把我抱起来。

“非非在洗澡吗？”主人一面说一面往浴室去。


End file.
